blind date
by Annabel de Lioncourt
Summary: sirius sets remus up on a date with his cousin tonks. romance and humor insue. sirius makes a lousy cupid. mostly RLNT but a bit of SBOC as well


**This is actually the second one I've done in RL's point of view, the first one isn't posted yet because I'm revising it. **

**Sirius thinks that Lupin has a lousy love life. Which is quite true. He decides to take it into his own hands. After all he does have a cousin that is currently single…**

I knew I was in for it the day I moved into Sirius's house. I shared a dorm with him, James and Peter for seven years and loathed every second of it. They were my friends and I loved them like brothers but the endless taunting was often hard to endure, and that hasn't changed much in the past twenty or so years.

A couple days before the first order meeting Sirius came to bother me in the library.

"You know I was just thinking, you don't get out much and-"

"No, you are _not_ setting me up on a date, I can take care of my own love life thank you." ever since our third year…between him and James setting me up with random girls, even after we left school I think I've gone on more dates than either one of them ever had.

"I'm not I'm just saying that I have a cousin, or second cousin or- whatever, some type of blood relative who's joining the order, she's smart, funny, easy on the eyes and single. And I know for a fact she'd be perfect for-"

"I said _no_. I'm not into girls anymore anyway…" Sirius gave me a worried look, I ran over what I had said, thinking of how his devious mind could have twisted it.

"If that means you're only here for me, I'm sorry I don't go for the professor-y types." I glared at him "Easy, I'm kidding."

"I only meant that I have accepted the fact that I'm never to find a woman that I'll love or vice versa…with my particular aliment that would be slightly difficult." I added snapping my book shut, getting up to put it back.

"What if the woman wasn't bothered by it? You had three best friends, a few teachers, and a parent growing up that it didn't bother, not to mention Lily Evans, she didn't even blink when we told her." Lily, in the end I loved her like a sister, she had been, when we were much younger, a steady girlfriend. One of the few I ever had. She broke a lot of hearts in school, and I thought that when James got her, I didn't lose; she was just welcomed back to our circle.

"For that last time, I had nothing for her in the end, she was like a sister to me and you know that-"

"Please Moony one date with this one, I know you'll thank me, come on." I sensed a losing battle. I sighed

"How old is she?" he once set me up with a girl almost seven years younger than I, _seven years._

"Thirty two." Not too bad

"Alright I'll-"

"- minus ten"

"Twenty two! Are you mental? I don't even think that's _legal_." I said half breathlessly

"I'm not telling you to hook up with her, I'm just saying you don't get out much and she said that she'd like to meet you." I wonder if it was the real me, or the fictional one that Sirius used to sell me. I'd bet ten galleons (which was more than twice what I had) that he told her I was a twenty something who was near perfect and a regular prince charming.

"I'm not going, you tell that poor girl the truth and I'm not going anywhere with her." An evil smile crossed the face I was tempted to impale with the wooden stake mounted on the wall in the glass case.

"You already said yes."

"I already said _what?"_

"In fact you said that you couldn't wait to meet her, you'd take her out to a nice dinner, and to the park."

"I don't have any gold to take her anywhere." I stated ending it. However Sirius dangled a key in my face that had on the end the engraved letters: BLACK FAMILY VAULT

_A couple days later_

I still can't believe I'm going to go through with this. This is sick, there's no other word for it. Oh wonderful here comes the soon to be dead man that got me into this mess.

"What is that smell?"

"I don't smell anything."

"Merlin, Moony are you wearing _cologne_?"

"No it must be-"

"Hold up…" he sniffed the air "that's mine! You've been nicking my stuff!" I did, I didn't have anything and the least I could do for the poor girl is clean up a bit.

"Take it as a small revenge. I could have killed you for this." I heard the door unlocking followed by the screams of Sirius's mother. I could hear his voice clearly, due to my high sense of hearing. I heard a woman's voice; I'm guessing that was my blind date and then Sirius again.

"He's in the library,"

A moment later a young girl walked into the room, strikingly beautiful, I must admit, but what caught me was her purple hair. She looked at me and the thick book I was reading and sighed. Then laughed

"I'm guessing you're the hot, young, prince friend of Sirius's third cousin's friend that just came in from Romania and desperately wanted to meet me?"

"What?"

"Thought so, and I suppose he told you I was um, older, smart and like a teacher or something?"

"Not exactly"

"I'm sorry you got sold short." She said flicking her hair that had turned a bright pink. She was funny, easy on the eyes and seemed smart. But I didn't think I'd like to be anything to her at that point

"You're sorry? You at least look the part," I felt bad to say it but it was quite true. "You came to meet some fictional character and you got…" I gave a rueful laugh "An old werewolf in even older robes." She laughed again.

"Take it easy on yourself. And werewolf? That's kind of interesting."

"I really wouldn't call it interesting… I think you're the first person to say that." I've heard scary, weird, different, strange, bizarre, wrong, frightening, odd, peculiar, dangerous, terrifying but _never_ has someone ever heard anyone call my aliment _interesting. _

"I think Sirius is expecting to be entertaining someone…" she giggled. "He's got roses stashed in the umbrella stand, and he was looking all over for cologne…I think that's why he was so glad to get you out of here."

"Get me out of here?"

"Yeah, I mean you didn't know that? I guess Sirius made that up too, he said we would go to dinner and the park." She said; she has a sweet voice.

"You still want to _go_?"

"I mean I've got nothing better to do, no offense."

"Alright then, we'll get going," I said fingering the gold in my pocket, the gold was from black family vault there was more in there than I'd ever had in my life. The only thing in my head at the moment though, as we stepped outside and I gave her my arm so we could apparate, was that I was going on a date with a girl who had only been an adult for three years. She was a _kid_. She _graduated_ a year before I started _teaching_. We were outside the place Sirius made reservations at and she looked at me funny

"What?"

"You're a bit jittery. Nervous to be out with a younger woman?" she laughed.

"Not nervous, just, with nothing against you, I wouldn't choose to go out with someone this young. I don't think it's exactly right."

"I'm twenty four, it's not like I'm nineteen."

"I thought you were twenty two."

"Now do you feel a bit relieved?"

"Slightly"

"How old are you?" I bit my tongue and said

"Thirty five"

"Sirius told me twenty seven." She laughed, not a musical sound, but much more natural than the ones that my usual blind dates had. "You don't look that old."

"Thank you for trying." I said as we went inside and were almost immediately seated, at least that meant that fewer people would see us.

"No I mean that you look older." That was nice of her to point out what I already knew. "I'm kidding, anyone ever tell you that you've got the lowest self esteem I've ever seen?" she absent mindedly looked over the menu, before asking for the dessert one instead.

"In case you turned out to be a vampire, I had garlic pasta for dinner before I came." She sounded absolutely serious and I gave her a confused look. "Suffice to say that this is not the first date that someone's set me up on and normally I make a point of not dating someone outside my own species." Of course… "I'm _kidding_, I've never even met a vampire, or a werewolf, save for when I've had to capture or arrest them on Auror work. But there was this one muggle I went out with thought he was one…" she shivered "Thank God I can apparate." Funny girl

"You've never met a vampire?" she shook her head. "I've spoken to a few, interesting beings. Some cruel and wicked others pitiable and longing to be human."

"Tell me about them" she said, and I told her about the few I had known, well met, until the waiter came to our table.

"Nymphadora, you first." I said as she gestured towards me.

"Fine," then looking at the waiter, a man much closer to her age

"Miss, what may I do for you?" I could see right through him, he was flirting. _Just take her order and walk away pretty boy_ I said in my head, sounding so much like Sirius that I scared even myself. At the time I couldn't understand why I was jealous and blamed in on territorial instinct of the wolf

"Um…dark chocolate cake, for two." She added giving me an exceptionally dreamy look. The waiter looked quite piqued and walked away without another word

"What was that about? You probably scared him, he must have thought that you were out with your _father_" I asked as she took back a normal expression.

"You don't look _that _old and that guy was trying to flirt and you shouldn't flirt with a girl on a date. Even if you are cute and could probably get away with it."

"Was he?"

"I wasn't talking about him." She said. Before I could retort the now highly upset waiter came back with her cake. It was chocolate. And iced with chocolate. And covered with chocolate syrup. And pieces of chocolate. She poked it with her fork and steaming chocolate oozed out. I think I was salivating. And I didn't know if it was over the delicious dish in front of me. Or the lovely girl eating it.

"Are you going to have some or not?" I took a little from the side she wasn't eating. Before I got to taste it, she ate a bit of the melted chocolate and burned her tongue. She took my glass of water and drank from it.

"Er…you know that was mine?"

"Oh well, mine's empty," she said drinking from it again.

"You know there are some places where they burn the things that have been touched by werewolves." She ran her tongue over the entire rim of the glass.

"Like I _care_?" I had nothing to say to that. not even girlfriends would have done that after they found out what I was. And here was this girl- woman- that hardly knew me, drinking from my glass, placing her lips where mine were, without a care. I tried to eat some of the cake but found that the only chocolate I wanted to taste was the one that was on her tongue.

"Let's leave. I'll meet you at the park." She added suddenly. She got up tossing a couple notes on the table before more or less running to the girls room. she was going to apparate.

I found her kneeling in the grass by the pond watching a couple of kids on the other side feed the ducks.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Ex. The scary one. Walked in with an equally creepy girlfriend, I didn't feel like dealing with it." oh.

"Of course, er…we didn't have to come here, you could leave-"

"No, you were cheated out of your date, the least I can do is stick around for it." cheated? How could I tell her I got exactly what Sirius told me I'd get and that she got sold short? That I knew darn well I was going to be going on a date with a girl 11 years younger than me? Heck I thought that I was going to be going with someone thirteen years younger than me.

"Nymph-"

"Don't ever call me that. it's Tonks. I hate my first name, my mom's idea. Everyone I know calls me Tonks."

"Alright, Tonks then…" odd name but who was I to talk. "Nymphadora is a lovely name though."

"How would you like it if everyone called you Nympadora?"

"I wouldn't like it at all…" _stop procrastinating _"Tonks, Sirius didn't lie to me about you, in fact, he told me you were twenty two, that's why I thought you were that old. It's not exactly as bad as it sounds- Sirius told me I had no choice, but I could have told you no, instead of putting you through this…whatever you call it."

"You know if I didn't like you, I could have said that I had a family emergency and had to go." She laughed.

"Pardon?"

"Well I went out with you because I like you. And my constantly with his nose in other people's business cousin tried to get us hooked up."

"I almost forgot this, here." I handed her gold to pay for the cake "A girl shouldn't have to pay."

"Chivalrous. Thank you; just know that if I asked to pay I should be allowed to. I'm not a huge fan of chivalry and nobility and big headedness- I'm only accepting it cause I know it's my cousin's money."

I laughed at her, talked to her, she told me more about her other blind dates her other and more well meaning friends set her up on, and she convinced me to spill my guts about my love life- or lack thereof- how I never went farther than 'first base' with any of them, the few steady ones I had, and how in the end I realized that no one would ever love me, and that instead of feeling sorry for myself I should just deal with it- and I did.

"…That is until I met one woman that I decided in the short time I knew her that I…"

"what?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on." She urged me on.

"I met a woman once that I loved. Pretty, charming, didn't care a thing about what I was, she was smart but…" I stopped

"Would you tell me already?" she was too sweet. I was somewhere between wanting to kill myself and wanting to kiss her laughing mouth. How could I let myself find myself falling for this girl? Why? I just didn't get it. She looked up sympathetically.

"I didn't think that she should end up with an unemployed old man."

"Okay, you've made yourself feel terrible now so what's the real reason?"

"No matter how much I love her I couldn't have been with her. I couldn't do that to her. Not to her." We had walked back from the park by now and were at the door to Grimmauld place. We walked in quietly to avoid waking up Mrs. Black's portrait. She went to lock the door behind us though and wound up tripping over the umbrella stand, I tried to catch her about the waist as she fell and I doubled over under her force, both of us half kneeling on the ground. I was holding onto her, she was leaning against me. We stood up after a shocked moment of silence. She smiled at me.

"Thanks… you know she would be fine with going out with an older, unemployed werewolf- that woman you said you loved. And to answer the unasked, she always thought she'd believe in love at first sight when it happened to her. Which it has." I gawked at her and looked away. "I'm sorry I- it's not me is it? I'm sorry I should have thought-"

"No… it is you…I just don't need you with something like me. And I've found that letting go early on with someone I really lov- someone I feel particularly attached to is easier than letting it go on." I braced myself for her tears, protests, anger, her leaving but I never could have expected her to come up to me and kiss me on the mouth. The first time anyone had kissed me in over a decade. I could still taste chocolate on her. I wasn't going to hold her at first but impulse or male instinct or something else made me. She wasn't short by any means but still not as tall as I was, she was skinny though, my first thought at seeing her was lanky but now I thought she was too pretty to look lanky. I wasn't sure what I was doing but she parted her lips, forcing mine open as well…I had a vague idea what I was doing now. I had to pay close attention to every move that I made. Not too careful, not too rough, not too wet, don't let her lead because…Merlin, if she led who knew where she'd lead me to. I pulled my tongue back from past her lips, then pulled away letting her go.

"How long you say it was since the last time you did something like that?"

"A while, quite…"

"Well…I'm going to go find Sirius before I leave."

"Right…" we thought we heard someone in the drawing room so we looked in there just to find him on the couch making out with a girl with blond but bluish hair.

"Missi?!" Tonks yelled. The couple separated.

"What are you two doing here.?" he demanded. The woman named Missi got off of him and walked away

"Er…bye Sirius…" she said

"I said you could keep Moony out late as you wanted Tonks." He sighed sitting up straightening his robes.  
"Sorry, Remus, I guess I'll be seeing you?" she smiled and I grinned at her.

"Of course." she left.

"Weeeelllll……" Sirius said long and drawn out. "On a scale of one to ten, one being kill me and ten being down right naughty, I'd say my night was a good seven. And what about you?"

"ten easily."

"WHAT!!!"

"I think making out with a woman- girl- over a decade younger than I is quite as you said, 'downright naughty'"

"Which base?"

"What?"

"How far you'd go?"

"Which base dose er…_french..._kissing fall under?"

"YOU SNOGGED TONKS!!!??? YOU. FRENCH. SNOGGED. TONKS. _TONKS???!!!"_

"yes."

"You going to see her again."

"I shouldn't…"

"…but…"

"I won't"

That was five years ago.

Just over three years ago I married her.

She's lying beside me in bed right now. lovely as ever, sweet, charming, and…

Our two children are fast asleep in the other room, she wants them to spend the night at Sirius and his wife's for fun for them like they wanted to, so her and I "can have a bit of fun" is what she told me. She was telling the truth that night when she said nothing mattered, nothing ever did. She always loved me. I've always loved her and that's all it ever came to in the end.

**A/N: Yay!!! Ending was a bit…I don't know, but the rest was good, anyone who reviews gets a blind date with their favorite werewolf. **

**REMUS LUPIN IS TEN TIMES THE WEREWOLF THAT JACOB BLACK COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!!! TAKE THAT YOU "IMAGINARY" WOLF- sorry if you didn't read Breaking Dawn you don't get it. **_**"What am I, imaginary?" **_

**Oh and Remus/Tonks are better than Edward/Bella **


End file.
